Tomando cartas en el asunto de las cartas
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Lily está desesperada por llegar a Hogwarts, sin embargo al sufrir una broma de James y Albus, se siente muy decepcionada. Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres


Todo pertenece a Joanne, nada es mío.

* * *

LILY – BÚHO

Lily Potter se encontraba exaltadísima. No paraba de hablar y hablar de lo emocionada que se sentía al recibir su carta de Hogwarts. No quería perder tiempo para ir a Diagon Alley y comprarse una varita, los libros, las túnicas, y una mascota, preferiblemente, un **búho**. Cada dos por tres le preguntaba a sus hermanos cosas sobre el colegio, cuántas escaleras había, cómo era la directora, los profesores y los fantasmas. También les preguntaba a sus padres cómo había sido su estadía en Hogwarts, con detalles y todo.

Cierto día, James encontró a Lily en su cuarto, hablándole a su lechuza: -No te olvides –le decía-, el día treinta tenés que ir a la casa de la directora, y darme la carta a primera hora del día, ¿entendiste?-. Claro que James corrió a contárselo a sus padres, y luego no dejó de burlarse de su hermana por eso.

Lily no podía tranquilizarse. Sólo de pensar el estar en Hogwarts, se ponía a chillar de emoción. Sus hermanos, James y Albus, estando en habitaciones a los lados de la de su hermana, no soportaban escuchar a su hermanita poniéndose a chillar cada cinco segundos. Tan disgustados estaban que hasta llegaron a pensar en hacer un campamento en el patio.

Harry y Ginny, sin embargo, estaban muy felices viendo que su hija estaba tan emocionada, aunque a veces llegaban a desesperarlos un poco las continuas exclamaciones de Lily.

Nada mejoró a medida que se iba acercando la fecha del 31 de Julio. Cada vez, y según sus hermanos, la pequeña Potter se ponía cada vez más y más pesada.

La tarde del 30, Lily no dejaba de vigilar de reojo las lechuzas de sus hermanos. Ellas, sin embargo, no parecían tener ningún interés en la niña, ya que estaban muy ocupadas comiendo unas ratas muertas. Lily no dejaba de pensar _"ay, que ya lleguen las cartas"_, pero realmente sabía que, hasta mañana, no llegarían.

-¿Sabés qué? –le dijo James a Lily, mientras preparaban la mesa para cenar.

Lily lo observó, primero con emoción, creyendo que le iba a dar alguna buena noticia, pero luego con sospecha, sabiendo que podía tratarse de alguna broma. -¿Qué?- preguntó, fijándose en cada uno de los movimientos y expresiones de su hermano, tratando de averiguar qué se traía entre manos.

-Escuché que la directora está de vacaciones, así que ningún alumno va a recibir las cartas de Hogwarts este año.

Lily se horrorizó -¿Pero no puede mandarlas desde donde ella está?

James meneó la cabeza, fingiendo desilusión –Al parecer, no.

Albus, tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, salió de la habitación, y hasta no llegar a su cuarto, no soltó una carcajada. Aunque le daba mucha gracia, en el fondo no podía evitar pensar: _"¡Pobre Lily! Estaba muy emocionada por recibir su carta…"_

Lily, mientras tanto, se encontraba pensando en el comedor –Pero, es injusto…

-No arruines el momento –interrumpió James-, ¡va a ser lo mejor un año sin escuela!

Lily se quedó pensando, y pensando, y pensando. ¡Lo que le había dicho James era imposible! ¿Cómo la directora no iba a mandar cartas sólo por estar de vacaciones? ¿No podía llamar a su **búho**, y que él reparta las cartas? ¿Esa historia sería cierta?

El resto del día transcurrió más o menos normal, salvo que Lily se hallaba demasiado dubitativa para soltar los típicos chillidos y exclamaciones que estaría haciendo si su hermano no le hubiese contado eso, y Harry y Ginny comenzaban a despertar sospechas sobre la tranquilidad de esa noche.

Más tarde, cuando los pequeños Potter se acostaron, Ginny y Harry hablaron sobre el asunto:

-¿Será ésta una fase de la emoción?- preguntó Harry a su esposa.

-No creo. Estoy bastante segura que James y Albus tuvieron algo que ver; sabés cómo son.

-Después de lo de la lechuza de James, estoy pensando seriamente si sé cómo son todos ellos…- murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

-Vamos a hablar con ellos –dijo Ginny, levantándose.

-No –respondió Harry-, están durmiendo, no los despertemos, mañana ni bien se levanten les preguntamos y ya está.

Ginny, pensativa, se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, subió la escalera y también se acostó a dormir.

Harry se quedó un rato más en la cocina. Cuando no escuchó más los pasos de Ginny, subió la escalera y abrió la puerta del cuarto de James. Parecía estar dormido. También revisó la de Albus y Lily, pero estaban plácidamente durmiendo. Sospechando, se acostó en su cama, y se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos los Potter se despertaron más o menos a la misma hora. Desayunaron tranquilamente, pero, mientras sus hermanos levantaban la mesa, y sus padres estaban a punto de abordar el tema que habían discutido anoche, Lily observó un **búho **en el cielo. _"Que mal que no es de Hogwarts"_, pensó, mientras el **búho** entraba en la casa, depositaba las cartas en la mesa, y salía volando otra vez.

Lily observó con curiosidad la primera carta. Estaba escrita con la misma letra que las otras dos. Lily leyó a quienes iban dirigidas: _Sr. James S. Potter_; _Sr. Albus S. Potter_; y _Srta. Lily L. Potter_.

-¡Sabía que iban a llegar! –exclamó Lily, sosteniendo, triunfante, las cartas de Hogwarts en sus manos.

* * *

**Cualquier error, o lo que sea, no duden en comentar :)**


End file.
